When everything else is gone
by Techno Beating Heart
Summary: The world thought her clinically insane. Inuyasha saved her once. Twice. He just couldn't throw the crazy girl out of his life. Kagome showed him she wasn't crazy. She had a secret that the wrong people wanted and she needed his help in order to live.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter one: Hurt_

Kagome couldn't imagine what it would feel like. She didn't want to know because it might scare her and then she wouldn't go through with it. To die. She didn't want to know what it would be like to die. She just wanted it done quickly. No pain and no time to back down.

Looking down, she calculated the distance from where she stood to the water below. Her saliva caught in her throat. Probably around a hundred and twenty five feet. A pretty long drop. And her hit would be hard enough to kill her, or at least knock her unconscious allowing her to sink to the bottom without a chance to struggle.

Muttering to herself, the young girl swung her arms back and forth. Now how should she go about doing this? Just cannonball right in? Maybe a swan dive?

'Stop prolonging it…' she thought gently.

XOXOX

The weather was warm, the sun was shining and his car was speeding down the freeway. Bobbing his head to the music and tapping his hands on the steering wheel, Inuyasha let himself relax and enjoy the ride. With his window rolled all the way down, his long silver hair blew in the wind.

Reaching over he turn the volume dial up, a giddy excitement swelling in his chest. He loved this part of the song! Ready to bellow the lyrics loud Inuyasha took a deep breath and was ready to let his vocal cords explode when someone else's beat him to it.

A scream pierced the air loudly fallowed by shouts of distress and anguish. Inuyasha's ears perked up wildly, twisting his head around he noticed a small cluster of vehicles gathered around a dirt road. Leading away from the highway.

Pulling over, Inuyasha jumped out of his car and ran across the busy highway to the other side. Expecting to see an accident Inuyasha ran to the rescue.

"Is everyone alright?"

A woman closest to him latched onto his arm and let out a cry of fear. She must have been the one that screamed.

"It's my daughter! She's on Hayshite cliff! She threatened to jump if we came near." The mother wailed.

Inuyasha frowned lightly. The poor woman. Someone had to do something. Without thinking Inuyasha ran into the woods. He could hear the people calling after him telling him not to. Running as fast as his half demon legs could take him, he jumped into the air and glided.

The world became black and white and was running in extreme slow motion. He emerged from the trees soaring in the sky. Her tall and lean form stood at the very edge, her arms spread like wings and her legs tightly together. Slowly she leaned and dramatically she tipped. Her hair flew back in a long wave of black silk, her body almost perfectly horizontal in the air. Her feet slipping, dragging. They were being pulled over the edge from the weight of her body.

'_Goodbye.' _She thought, closing her eyes and allowing herself to be taken.

"_Damn it…" _Inuyasha hissed, throwing himself to the ground.

Skidding across the dirt and rocks, he managed to slide to the edge of the cliff. Desperately reaching out he grabbed at her left ankle. The laws of gravity didn't like this and sent the rest of her body smashing into the side of the cliff. A muffled scream came from over the edge.

"THAT WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!"

Inuyasha lifted himself into a crouching position and pulled her up onto solid ground. She looked terrible. The dusty dirt was all over her clothes. Inuyasha could see miniscule cuts everywhere from hitting the jagged rock surface but the nasty part was her nose. Blood oozed from it like a fountain. She must have smashed it directly against the rock.

Inuyasha breathed in sympathetically and took her face in his hands. It didn't look too bad. If he got to the hospital quick enough they could fix it before it healed crooked and ruined her pretty face.

"Why would you do that you idiot! I was going over! I could have died!" The girl screech.

Inuyasha blinked. That ungrateful little… who wants to go and kill themselves! You'd think she'd be happy he saved her and gave her a second chance to re-think it all. This girl has to be crazy!

Kagome clenched her fists tightly in front of her and gave her head a good shake before going onto her knees. The girl winced and used her dirty hands to wipe the blood away from her nose. Then taking a deep breath she headed back to the edge of the cliff, crawling slowly.

"What do you think you're doing?" Inuyasha asked sceptically watching the strange girl.

"Finishing it all." Kagome hissed over her shoulder, crawling weakly.

Inuyasha didn't understand why she was doing this or why she sounded so bitter but he knew he couldn't let her take her life.

"Oh I don't think so!"

Inuyasha lunged forward, grabbing her by the ankle again and yanking her backwards. The girl fell flat on her stomach. She felt the ground rub at her skin and cut her as she was dragged across it.

"Let go of me!" she demanded throwing her arms forward and scratching at the earth, trying to pull herself forward by her nails.

"No way lady. You're crazy!" Inuyasha snorted yanking the girl again.

"STOP IT!"

"YOU STOP IT!"

"NO!"

"THEN I'M SAYING NO TOO!" Inuyasha shouted back stubbornly.

"You don't understand…" The girl grumbled, giving up and pushing her face into the ground.

Inuyasha sat up, still holding her ankle and laughed at her. He didn't even feel bad. He just openly threw his had back and laughed. Kagome looked up angrily. Her silk hair matted with dirt and her face covered in blood and mud.

"Fuck you!"

"Hey I'm sorry but I find all you whiney kids hilarious. Oh no I'm so hard done by! I think I'm going to kill myself! Girls especially. Oh no I gained a pound I'm going to go blow my brains out!" Inuyasha continued to laugh in disgust.

"That's not it at all! You heartless, incompetent… ASSHOLE!" Kagome screamed attempting once more to lose his grip and toss herself over the cliff.

"What did your boyfriend break up with you?" Inuyasha asked wickedly.

"No. It's none of your business so shut up and let me go!"

"No."

"WHY NOT! JUST LET ME DIE!" She was crying now. The tears leaving streak marks on her filthy face.

Inuyasha felt his stomach flip. He felt sick. Her face made him feel horrible. He shouldn't have been that mean. It was heartless.

"Why do you want to die."

His voice was quiet and the softness even amazed himself. The girl looked up and choked back the flowing tears. Sniffing loudly and bringing her hand up to support the back of her neck. She massaged it lightly and trailed her hand down to grip her collar bone.

"I'd rather die by my own hands then _theirs._"

Her body trembled and shook violently. Inuyasha lifted himself and was ready to help her. At first he thought she was having a seizure but then he realized… They were tremors of … _fear. _An insane gleam flickered in her eyes. Maybe she was truly unstable. Clinically insane?

Inuyasha opened his mouth to ask who _they _were but he never got a chance. She had rolled herself into a ball and folded her arms across her body. Rocking back and forth, her eyes glazed over and crazy looking.

Everything was silent. Uniformed paramedics jogged onto the scene fallowed by the girls mother and some spectators.

Mouth agape and body melted to the ground, Inuyasha sat there starring at the girl. Peoples mouths were moving frantically but he couldn't hear a sound. The woman had collapsed on her daughter. The paramedics violently separated the two.

The girls mouth opened wide and her face twisted painfully. She was screaming. Her arms flying and hands clawing at the men. The mother backed away clutching her mouth, crying. Inuyasha could break his eyes away from the girl. He wanted to steal her away from them and figure out for himself what was wrong. He wanted to know who _They _were.

_I hurt myself today  
To see if I still feel  
I focus on the pain  
The only thing that's real  
The needle tears a hole  
The old familiar sting  
Try to kill it all away  
But I remember everything_

_[Chorus:]  
What have I become  
My sweetest friend  
Everyone I know goes away  
In the end  
And you could have it all  
My empire of dirt  
I will let you down  
I will make you hurt_

_I wear this crown of thorns  
Upon my liar's chair  
Full of broken thoughts  
I cannot repair  
Beneath the stains of time  
The feelings disappear  
You are someone else  
I am still right here_

_[Chorus:]  
What have I become  
My sweetest friend  
Everyone I know goes away  
In the end  
And you could have it all  
My empire of dirt  
I will let you down  
I will make you hurt_

_If I could start again  
A million miles away  
I would keep myself  
I would find a way_

**Alright so I REALLY LIKED writing this fiction. It's much more serious than sugar high and I really hope you guys like it! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

_**Song:**_

_**Hurt by Johnny Cash**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright so my goal for today is to update all my fictions! Long explanation and my copy and paste is not working so… Here's yet another update! Also I would like to apologize for a song mistake. The song was in fact hurt by nine inch nails but I was listening to the Johnny Cash version. I'm sorry and wasn't even thinking! Happy reading and remember to review!**

**Chapter two: Julia**

"I want to go with her."

All the struggle stopped. Strangers stared at him and her mothers eyes shut tightly. She opened her mouth to speak but was unable to find the proper words.

"I'm going with her." He stated finally, fallowing the paramedics to the ambulance standing by.

"No!" The woman choked.

Inuyasha turned back emotionlessly, his face unreadable, his actions being controlled by a strong instinct. Like a voice shouting in his mind. Warnings, directions and incoherent statements that he couldn't make out.

"You can't…" The woman's voice faltered.

Inuyasha, ignoring her hopped into the back of the ambulance. The paramedics slamming the doors firm behind him. Within seconds they were in motion and Inuyasha could hear the woman wailing. Screaming and protesting but the vehicle didn't stop. Nobody made an attempt to comply to the woman's ear splitting cries.

*

Inuyasha sat like stone in the bedside chair. The girl had been sedated and was now resting in the hospital bed. The room was an eggshell blue with wisps of yellow attempting to bring warmth to the cold room. There was one window, its curtains drawn tightly. The sound of her heart monitor carried an eerie and slow rhythm. Inuyasha's eyes travelled over her sleeping form.

They hadn't managed to clean her up. Her white skin was stained with blood and dirt. Her hair was in disarray across the white pillow. Her nose had long since healed itself in a crooked position.

A shaky sigh escaped his lips and he titled his head back, resting it against the chair. He shouldn't have come but he couldn't help it. A feeling deep within his chest swelled, a need. He had too. He didn't understand why but he needed to know. He just needed to know what he had gotten himself into.

*

The woman paced outside the door. Wringing her hands and glancing through the glass window on the door. He looked innocent enough, maybe trustworthy, but there was no reason to tell him. She would allow him to stay with her until she woke up and then she would advise him to leave. Maybe tracking him down later and sending him flowers or something.

Placing both her hands against the door, she peered in. Her daughter looked like the living dead. Perhaps being a bit more grateful to him for his heroics, but even still. He was only complicating things. Her daughters story would be on the evening news and the needed to leave the city before that could happen. _They'd _find them. It would only take them an hour or so maybe even minutes.

*

Inuyasha leaned forward eagerly as the girls eyes snapped open. She shouldn't be awake already! It had only been an hour ago that they had sedated her!

Kagome groaned in pain and gripped her head tightly. The light was blinding and she felt like everything was spinning.

The door flew open and the woman rushed in. Her eyes bloodshot and her body shaking. Racing to her daughter, she grabbed one of the girls hands and held on to it weakly.

Kagome tried hard to concentrate on the new warmth embracing her hand. The figure of her mother came in to focus and then the boy towering next to her. Anger bubbled in the pit of her stomach. She wanted to scream. She wanted to attack him but her body was numb and throat dry.

"Bastard…" She managed to croak out.

Inuyasha closed his eyes and reopened them. She was still made at him but he couldn't get over the fact that she was awake.

"You're awake…" Inuyasha tested the words and even they sounded off.

"Years of practice." The woman smiled adoringly at her daughter.

Inuyasha stood there confused. The girl returning her mother's affection and the mother rubbing the girl's palm with her thumb.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome snapped, her voice scratchy but still forceful.

Inuyasha glanced up at the ceiling. Running a clawed hand across his chin. He wasn't sure why and now he just felt stupid that she had caught him in a foolish impulse.

"I don't know." He whispered to the tiles above them.

The mother turned her head the face Inuyasha, a weary smile appearing on her face.

"We appreciate what you've done but I think it's time you leave."

An alright would have been his automatic response but something wasn't allowing him to speak. The only answer that was allowed to be spoken allowed was a solid-

"No."

Kagome glared at the boy furiously. Her brows furrowed and her face scrunched up in disgust. Releasing her mother's hand, she pointed to the open doorway.

"I think you've done enough. Leave."

"I will after you tell me." Inuyasha said calmly.

The mother looked frantically from her outraged daughter to the overly calm boy. Shaking her head and massaging her temples, the woman decided to break the silence.

"What makes you think we should tell you. Get you involved…"

"But I'm already involved! I stopped her from killing herself and now I want to know why she wanted to die so badly!" The statement was unreasonable but Inuyasha had an outrageous hunger to know.

Why would such a beautiful girl with such a loving mother want to take her life? It didn't make sense and he knew it would drive him nuts if he was never able to come up with an answer.

"Your boyfriend theory was pretty clever. How about we stick with that one!" Kagome spat diverting her gaze the concealed window.

"I'm S-sorry." Inuyasha stammered, completely forgetting the girl had a wicked tongue.

"Damn you Kagome. Why did you have to do this? Do you understand everything you've compromised!" The woman's motherly demeanour diminishing and revealing a very stressed and furious woman.

"Don't blame her! It's probably your fault!" Inuyasha snarled at the woman.

It most suicide cases, it's normally proven to involve the parents some how. And right now he was disliking this woman very much. He had a feeling the girl's leap for death was caused by her mother.

Kagome stared at Inuyasha. Her eyes softening and her face becoming less rigid. Hushing her mother's curses towards the boy, Kagome cleared her throat.

"Before I tell you anything demon. Tell me who you are."

Inuyasha was taken a back from the stern request and took note to how spiteful she sounded when she mentioned demon.

"My name is Inuyasha Takahashi. I am only a hanyu and I am twenty. I live with my older brother and my father. There isn't much to know about me…" Inuyasha couldn't help but notice how they lost interest with him at his name.

They were now having a fierce battle with their eyes. Kagome looked like she was winning but the mother spoke in the end.

"Alright Inuyasha. We would like to meet your family. Preferably Sesshomaru, your brother."

Inuyasha felt his jaw drop. How did they know his brother? His full demon, half brother. These humans knew his brother!

"No I want to help from demons. They're the reason all of this is going on!" Kagome protested, sitting up and pointing at Inuyasha as if it were his fault.

"What the hell is going on? How do you know you know my brother?!" Inuyasha practically shouted, looking at the mother knowing full well Kagome would refuse to answer him.

"Your brother is Sesshomaru Takahashi, enemy of Naraku Onigumo. Naraku has hunted my daughter for the past seven years. Ever since _it _happened." The mother stated.

"You see my family carries the blood of the Miko. The blood is very diluted and we were amazed to see on Kagome's tenth birthday that the powers had awoken. A demon named Naraku found us and told us the story of a jewel. The jewel of four souls. A jewel locked inside her body." The woman continued.

"It was strengthening her Miko powers. He offered us a deal. We gave him the jewel and everything would be peaceful. If we didn't the consequences would be dire. My father, a great studier of legends knew immediately that the only way to obtain the jewel would be to kill Kagome. He also knew Naraku. Naraku Onigumo, the vicious killer. The mortal hater."

Inuyasha knew of Naraku. He had been fighting for years for dominance over the demon population and human. He killed for fun and led a gang of deadly demons who too shared his hate for humans. He was a power hungry demon that would stop at nothing to get what he wanted. His brother was in fact one of few who were able to withstand his pull. Able to fight back and protect the world around them.

"My father knew he wanted the jewels power and would destroy the human race. Destroy everything, just for the sake of spilling blood. We ran. We hid. But he was always one step behind us. We have a few friends that are fight along side your brother. As far as we know he knows nothing about the jewel but we need your help. We to see your brother. We can't run anymore. It's becoming to difficult. It's getting to the point where Kagome is giving up, and if she had died, it would only have taken them minutes to find her body and steal the jewel. SOMETHING she wasn't thinking about at that point and time!" The woman finished with a long drawn out sigh.

Inuyasha blinked for a couple of moments. The jewel of four souls. He knew that jewel. It had once been in the care of Kikyo, the high priestess. The woman he had once loved.

_Tell me that this is not the end  
Julia  
You, my love, my oldest friend  
Julia  
I see you with flowers in your hair  
Julia  
Running around without a care  
Your days were numbered  
Yeah_

And I want you to know  
You're doing this to yourself  
Time to show me the will to change  
And I swear I will help you  
I will  
I will shine my light on you

Let the sunlight show your face  
Julia  
No one knows you in this place  
Julia  
I see there's a distance in your eyes  
Julia  
Can I even reach you if I try  
Or is this goodbye

And I want you to know  
You're doing this to yourself  
Time to show me the will to change  
And I swear I will help you  
I will  
I will shine my light on you

I will shine my light of hope  
And change and everything that  
Might have been  
If you'd only hear my warning  
If you'd only hear me calling  
I would shine my light on you

Tell me that this is not the end  
Julia  
You, my love, my oldest friend  
Julia  
You put your faith in dreams that kill  
Julia  
Lying with beauty, breath so still  
She couldn't be trusted  
Yeah

And I want you to know  
You're doing this to yourself  
Time to show me the will to change  
And I swear I will help you  
I will  
I will shine my light on you

**AND THAT IS THAT! Hope you enjoyed it. REMEMBER TO REVIEW! Loving you all!**


End file.
